


The Bad Week

by Kileykao



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Dean and Cas have a tough week then decide to spend  Sunday in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bad Week

The hunter and the ex-angel had had a really long week.  
On Monday they found a case in Maine and spent all day driving. It rained the whole way and half way there from the bunker baby's passenger front tire blow out.  
On Tuesday, Dean got beat up by a vampire in an abandoned warehouse in a small town, he and Cas didn't even think that it was a vampire, they were a Ōkami. They were preying on woman, that live alone at night. They thought that the worse they could have was a ghoul. NOT A VAMPIRE. They do kill it. Only AFTER Dean gets banged up pretty bad and a good concussion.  
On Wednesday, they they start driving back to the bunker with Dean in the passenger seat and Cas behind the wheel. About half way back to the bunker they find a case in Pennsylvania. They know its a djinn in Twenty minutes, and where its hide out is in another ten. The head out to the warehouse sheep's blood cover sliver in hand, and with in ten minutes of going into the warehouse they are both ambushed by the djinn. Do they kill it. Of course they do they are Castiel, an ex-angel of the Lord and Dean Winchester, one the greatest hunter ever. But not before Cas suffers a broken arm and Dean a broke left leg.  
On Thursday, they spend they day in the ER. Not in Pennsylvania, but in Ohio. After ten hour of driving a ER visit is very smart when you have a broken foot (Dean) and hand (Cas). There fake names were the ER visit were Curt Smith and Roland Orzabal (Tears for Fears). And the worst part was that was the first thing that there very young doctor young whom probably Dean says was not alive in 70's said to them. And not a half hour later they found out that there IDs were fake. Dean and Cas got out of custody and over the state the lines with hard pink cast on Dean's leg and a Purple on Cas' arm.  
On early Friday morning, they got to bunker to find a mess. Thats to understate it. The bunker looked like it had be ransacked. Candy rappers were everywhere, as well as cloths, with a few stray pizza boxes and beer bottles. The ex-angel and the hunter turned and looked at each other, then they both yelled at the top at of their lungs "SAMMY!!!!" Sam came out into room of the bunker in only a pair of boxer and was very hung over. "Your home early and are... Like I don't know hurt, so why don't you two go to bed." The hunter and and former angel shook there head and Dean said "We gotta clean up your mess." The duo spend the Friday of the worst week ever cleaning.  
On Saturday, Crowley showed. That enough of saturday. Crowley showing up is enough to ruin Dean's day.  
And finally Sunday...  
On Sunday Cas and Dean did not get out of bed. Cas and Dean, the ex-angel and hunter, spend the with sounds of Robert Page, Tears for Fears, AC DC, Kansas,among others filling the duo room. Dean kissed Cas on that over and over Sunday. The Sunday that no matter what what happened, no mattered how hard they tried the day could not be messed up, because they didn't leave there bed. And before they went to feel back to sleep in the bed they never left all day Dean whispered "I Love You" in which Cas smiled and said "I know you do. So do I."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and all mistakes are my own.  
> Comment if you want me to the story of what happened Saturday or what happened at the bunker (with Sammy Winchester of course) while Dean and Cas were having a Bad week


End file.
